pokemon_dark_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Rising Glitches
So much like many games, Pokemon Dark Rising has it's own fair share of glitches and bugs. Unfortunately though, unlike those many other games, this game is no longer being worked on and as such fixes for these glitches and bugs are unlikely to come out. This section is merely meant to warn you about these glitches so hopefully you can avoid them and enjoy the game as is. If you have come across any glitches in your own playthroughs that are not mentioned here, please leave a comment detailing your experience and the admins will look into it to see if it is a glitch or working as is. Thank you. Player Sprite in Tiki Town Currently, as you exit the second town, Tiki Town, you will notice a hedge on the left hand side. After you have moved so far upwards and have the hedge off screen, anytime you attempt to return to Tiki Town a copy of your player's sprite will appear in the hedge. DO NOT INTERACT WITH IT!! Interacting with this sprite will cause the game to crash! In instances where the game crashes you always run the risk of your save becoming corrupted. So tread carefully. Stealth Rock In this game, Stealth Rock is not treated as it normally would be. It is a generation 4 move so it makes sense that all it's functionality might not be here. Currently, Stealth Rock is treated identically as Spikes. So Flying and Levitating Pokemon will completely avoid it as well as Pokemon who are weak or resistant to Rock will simply receive normal damage instead of increased or decreased damage. All Pokemon called Throh This might Throh you off a bit but you might have noticed that any Pokemon you capture that is sent to the PC is named Throh in the text. This is simply an error in the name. This does not affect your Pokemons actual name nor does it affect any set nicknames you might have given them. It is a harmless bug. The Bad Egg Inside the PC is a Pokemon Egg named Bad Egg. DO NOT INTERACT WITH THIS EGG!! There is a strong possibility that interacting with the egg will crash your game and corrupt your save! It is best to just leave it alone. 7 Wonders of the PC Inside the PC there are 7 invisible entities. You can move them and place them into your party even. It is not advised you leave the PC with them as the potential dangers of crashing and corrupting are not entirely known and could cause unfortunate data loss. You can however move them around your boxes. As a tip, you could simply move all the invisible entities inside the PC to one box and leave that box alone. If doing this, why not use the box with the bad egg. Once was not enough... Sometimes when backtracking through the game to get to earlier points for whatever your reasons may be, cutscenes may be triggered again. The cause is not known but no issues have risen from it. It is still good to be wary of this though since backtracking is no longer safe as you may trigger a difficult event again while your Pokemon are very low health. Upside is more money.